Guidance
by galacticharem
Summary: Dean's desperate prayers manage to reel in a certain blue-eyed angel, and it doesn't take long for them both to realize what "help" they really need. Rated T for very mild swearing. Angst and fluff all in one. DON'T JUDGE BY MY CRAPPY SUMMARY! Dean/Cas


Dean Winchester needed help. Just hearing himself say it was painful enough, and that wasn't even factoring in _who_ he was asking for help. One trip, slip, and fall, and suddenly he was crying for the assistance of someone who'd been absent all his life. He didn't actually believe he'd be granted his wish; rather, he was sure he _knew_ nothing but shame and sorrow would come of this.

So, needless to say, he was shocked when he turned to find that he was no longer alone. Blinking tears from his eyes, he tried to verify his thoughts. "Castiel?"

The angel cocked his head, vision following the other's hand as it came up to swipe ferociously at his wet eyes. "I heard you could use a bit of guidance, Dean."

He sniffled, turning his back to his friend. "Yeah, well, by _guidance_ I didn't mean an angel to come down here and brag that he finally got me praying. So, if you don't mind..."

"Do you actually believe that's why I came? That I would really do that to you?"

"Yeah, why not?"

A hurt look slapped itself onto Castiel's face. "Then I'm sorry, Dean."

"Oh, yeah?" He turned towards him again, almost a bit surprised by the look of utter despair on his face. "Why's that?"

Blindly overstepping more than a few boundaries, he stepped forward and laid a comforting, reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder. His eyes burned holes into the man's. "I'm sorry I gave you that impression, or did anything to make you believe that I would betray you, hurt you like that."

Dean was about to protest before he realized how sincere Cas was actually being. A feeling of guilt dropped into the pit of his stomach; he'd actually gone and flopped the situation so Cas felt like _he_ was to blame for his problems. Could he be more selfish? All Cas had ever done was help. "Look, Cas, you didn't do anything wrong, okay?" He looked down. "I was just pissed; I didn't mean what I said."

"Oh," Castiel said, correcting himself. "Either way, Dean, I'm here to help you."

Their eyes locked and a stray tear slid from one of Dean's. The angel's hand came up to swipe it away.

He could have pouted, or pushed Castiel away like some kind of stubborn child, but, really, what position was he in presently to turn down any kind of help? This _is_ what he had been praying for, after all. "I'm screwed, Cas. It's the freaking apocalypse, and I know it's ending in no way but bloody."

Affection, Cas noted. That's what Dean needed, and since he was the only other person around, he would just have to hope he knew enough to get by on. He'd seen Sam and Dean do this enough times, so he figured... why not pull the hunter in for a hug? That was affection, right?

Out of everything, every possible thing Cas could have done in response, that was one of the very last things Dean had expected him to do. So, of course, as he felt strong arms slide down his waist, he was a little more than surprised. He figured he should be angry, appalled by such a gesture, but the emotion was nowhere to be found. Instead, he found himself melting into the other's embrace, his own arms rising up to return the warmth being shared.

Cas figured he must be doing this affection thing right, considering the soft, _nonviolent_ reaction he was getting from the hunter. "Dean," he whispered in his ear, causing the other to shiver at the sticky heat of his breath against his skin. "Everything will work itself out in the end."

Normally, he'd have rolled his eyes or made some sort of snarky comment at just how corny, _ridiculous _that sounded... but hearing Cas say it made it damn near true in his mind. Maybe, just maybe, believing these comforting words wouldn't be too horribly bad, or at least for now, anyway.

"And when you fall, Dean," the angel continued. "Just know I'll always be there to catch you."

Before Dean could even process it, a completely different kind of tear started strolling down his face as he buried it in the crook of Castiel's neck.

He became worried as he felt his neck grow wet. Had he done something wrong? He could fix it. Poor Dean. He would fix it for him, take away all the pain he didn't deserve. His hand lightly led Dean's head away from his neck so their eyes could meet.

Dean's eyes showed a whole new emotion and Cas may not have known the word for it, or the definition of it, but he could sure as hell connect with it. And, for that bit of reassurance, for the _both_ of them, he pulled their lips together in what he recalled to be a kiss.

When they released each other, breath fell heavily from wet lips, and Dean could feel nothing but the being pressed against him. Then, staring into piercing blue eyes, he finally realized that Castiel, his angel, was all the guidance he would ever need.


End file.
